No lo suficientemente fuerte
by LF Tansy
Summary: Es suficientemente malo que dos desconocidos se enamoren de la misma persona... es mucho peor cuando el desconocido se transforma en tu hermano. Yaoi.


**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

**NA:/** Realmente esta fue la primera historia que escribí. No tenía pensado publicarla en esta página, ya que esta pareja no es muy leída, pero al final me animé porque le tengo un cariño inmenso y me daba pena verla tirada. Sin embargo, mientras la leía... me di cuenta de que podía cambiar el final de esta historia mediante otro capítulo. No estoy muy segura, eso dependerá de ustedes.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**No lo suficientemente fuerte**

**.**

Sabía que lo que haría estaba mal.

Mientras caminaba con seguridad hacia la entrada de la gran casa, dando cada paso con gran firmeza, sentía que no se arrepentía de lo que iba a hacer.

Sí, lo sabía. Tal vez mejor que nadie.

Sabía que con ello dañaría bastante a su hermano, quien siempre había sido la persona que más había amado en este mundo… hasta ese momento.

Pero no había otro camino que él pudiera tomar. Le robaría a Sasuke, su pequeño y adorado hermano menor, algo preciado. Una persona por la que había mostrado algo más que indiferencia y, eso era lo único que hasta el momento le hubo estado deteniendo, pero ya no. Ya no más. Ya no podía contra sí mismo. No era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder seguir controlándose.

No era lo suficientemente fuerte para estar alejado de Naruto por más tiempo.

Había luchado por meses contra sus propios deseos, tratando de anteponer los de Sasuke sobre los suyos. Había hecho todo lo posible para olvidarle. Le había evitado, se había ido de la ciudad, había buscando el olvido en otros cuerpos, en otros rostros, pero su mente traicionera siempre le plagaba de pensamientos llenos de cabellos rubios y ojo azules junto con el nombre Naruto enterrado a carne viva en cada rincón de su mente.

"_Naruto"_

"_Naruto"_

"_Naruto"_

"_Naruto"_

"_Naruto"_

Lo deseaba, lo deseaba tanto, que a veces sentía que le faltaba el aire, que se ahogaba de deseo, que se ahogaba de pasión, que se ahogaba de amor. Solo deseaba poder poner sus brazos alrededor del otro cuerpo y que el otro le respondiera de la misma manera. Itachi, desde lo más profundo de sí, solo deseaba que Naruto se aferrara a él, tanto como él mismo deseaba aferrarse a Naruto.

Aún recordaba el día en que lo conoció. Por aquel entonces, hacía poco más de un año, no había estado en su mejor momento. Tenía muchas dificultades en diferentes aspectos de su vida. Pero, como por arte de magia y con bastante esfuerzo, desde que él hubo aparecido, las cosas habían comenzado a mejorar.

Nunca podría olvidar el día en que posó sus ojos negros en los zafiros azules del rubio.

Ese día, un miércoles, vistiendo ropa deportiva y cargando en su mochila los implementos necesarios para jugar uno de sus deportes preferidos, se había puesto en camino a la cancha que se encontraba a una cuadra de la casa en la que se estaba quedando. Ya muy cerca del gran portón de rejas, Itachi había suspirado con el máximo de optimismo que aún le quedaba en el cuerpo… casi nada. Había decidido entrar en el club de Fronton que había cerca de su casa para ver si así botaba el estrés que tenía. Dudaba que fuera efectivo al cien por ciento, pero podía jurar que darle vueltas una y otra vez en su cuarto al asunto, no iba a hacer que las cosas mejoraran.

Por aquel entonces, con solo 22 años, Itachi cargaba encima de sí problemas monetarios, familiares y laborales. Unos meses antes de cumplir su vigésimo segundo cumpleaños, el hermano mayor de la familia Uchiha, se había ido de su casa. De acuerdo a su manera de pensar, siempre terca e independiente, ya era tiempo de que él mismo comenzara a valerse por sus propios medios. La madurez debía ser alcanzada en un punto cercano a esa edad y él estaba seguro, viviendo a expensas de su familia, escondido y aferrado a aquel valioso apellido que le habían dado al nacer, no lo lograría.

Deseaba conocer su propia valía, saber cuánto podía hacer y hasta dónde podría llegar con el título de Economista que había sacado un mes antes y con todas sus capacidades y habilidades. Todo por su propio esfuerzo, sin que su apellido le hiciera toda una carrera y vida que él no sabía si merecía o no. Pero ningún miembro de su extensa familia lo había tomado a bien, nadie a excepción de su hermano menor, Sasuke, quien generalmente siempre apoyaba sus decisiones.

Aunque no cuando no implicara otras personas y mucho sexo...

Cuánto quería a su hermanito. Estaba muy orgulloso de él. Inteligente, responsable, de buen parecer, rebelde y obediente a la misma vez. Lo que más había adorado desde que infante le extendiera su pequeña mano y aferrara la suya más grande. Sasuke siempre iba detrás de él, presto a solicitar su atención. Siempre admirándole. Su hermano menor era lo más importante para él. Porque sabía que no había nadie quien lo quisiera más que él. Itachi siempre sintió, y aún sentía, que debía cuidar a Sasuke de todos. Velar en todo momento porque sea feliz. Tal vez y de vez en cuando picándole para que frunciera su ceño y lo mirara con cólera.

Sí, Sasuke era lo que más había querido en el mundo...

La situación no había sido tan fácil como había planeado. La libertad que él había buscado tenía un precio. Su padre no se había quedado de brazos cruzados viendo como su hijo desperdiciaba su vida tratando de conseguir un trabajo en otra empresa que no fuera la Corporación Uchiha. Aquel apellido tan conocido y renombrado, había pesado mucho más que su Primer puesto en su promoción universitaria, había pesado mucho más que sus 4 idiomas y mucho más que todos los cursos de informática y horas de estudio que había realizado.

Su padre, utilizando ese apellido que parecía conferirle el poder de un Dios, le había parado los pies y las alas con suma facilidad. Muchas empresas, temerosas del poder y sutiles amenazas de su familia, no lo habían querido contratar. Y de aquello hacían ya cuatro meses. Los ahorros con los que en ese entonces contaba no le aguantarían más allá de unas cuantas semanas más y luego, tal vez, no le quedaría más remedio que volver a su casa con el orgullo herido a hacer lo que su padre deseaba. Por todo ello, cuando por casualidad había leído un anuncio de un Club de Frontón cerca de donde se estaba quedando, había decidido darle una oportunidad al ejercicio.

Como acostumbraba en su trato con las personas, ese día se presentó rápida y cortésmente y, sin mirar a nadie más allá de lo estrictamente necesario, se dirigió a la única cancha vacía que quedaba, sacó sus implementos y comenzó a calentar. Cuando hubo terminado de calentar e iba a comenzar a practicar, una voz proveniente de atrás suyo le detuvo.

–¿Puedo practicar contigo? Ya todos han empezado, excepto tú. –La voz, indudablemente de un varón, le irritó. Sintió un deseo profundo de decirle que no, que él había llegado antes y que se buscara su propia cancha, pero aquello sería demasiado infantil. Y por supuesto, nada de lo que le estaba ocurriendo era culpa del indefenso que le hablaba.

–Como quieras. –terminó por decir sin siquiera voltear a verle y llegando a la conclusión que había sido una mala idea todo aquello del frontón.

Se había unido a ese club con la intención de relajarse y cavilar dentro de sus propios pensamientos mientras descargaba energía, no para hacer amistades. Francamente hablando y tal vez más como una característica familiar que como una condición personal, no le gustaba estar más allá de lo estrictamente necesario con personas ajenas. Algo muy arraigado en todos los Uchihas.

La soledad era mejor, a excepción de cuando fuera para follar.

–¡Bien!, me llamo Naruto. ¡De veras! –le había dicho el chico, plantándose delante de él y extendiendo su mano a modo de saludo. Itachi levantó levemente su ceja derecha cuando escuchó la muletilla. "Infantil, nada de madurez."

Antes siquiera de extender su brazo para corresponder al saludo, pasó su vista por todo el chico. Inspeccionando superficialmente el cuerpo ajeno. Aprobado. Si se hablara objetivamente de la persona frente suyo, debía admitir que tenía características indudablemente llamativas y agradables a la vista, ojos azules, cuerpo delgado y alto, cabellos rubios, tez canela, cuerpo fibroso, una mirada decidida... fácilmente podría entrar dentro del rango de las personas de la lista para "relacionarse" –follar–. Por otro lado, un poco más racional, ningún niño, porque su pequeño hermano siempre sería para él un niño, y aquel rubio parecía de la edad de su hermano, entraba dentro de su rango de ataque.

A Itachi le iban hombres o mujeres, realmente nunca le había importado. El sexo sexo era y con cualquiera de los dos géneros siempre era uno de los mejores placeres de la vida, pero aquel niño frente a él, era uno de los tipos de persona con los que no salía. Desde que había visto como algunos de sus amigos y algunos desconocidos mucho mayores que su hermano, observaban a Sasuke con algo más que amistad dentro de sus ojos... se había autoimpuesto la regla de que todos los chicos de la edad de su hermano estaban vedados para él. No había que hacer a los demás lo que no te gustara que te hicieran a ti. Itachi deseaba que Sasuke pudiera salir con alguien de su edad, con quien aprendiera mano a mano la maravilla de la vida sexual. No que cualquier depravado se aprovechara de su juventud.

Además, el chico realmente no era su tipo. A él le gustaban más serios, no con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Itachi Uchiha –.Le había respondido, aún sin extender su brazo. Con sus ojos y un pequeño movimiento de cabeza señaló hacia la raqueta que sostenía en su mano derecha como excusa para no corresponder el saludo.

Si la forma en que se presentó, le había parecido bien o mal a Naruto, realmente no lo demostró en su rostro. Ese día, el chico rubio que había tratado de ser amable con él y a quien él había tratado casi despectivamente, solo se paró a unos metros más allá. Calentó rápidamente y cogiendo su propia raqueta en su mano derecha, de forma demasiado segura, se había parado a un costado suyo y en posición de inicio del juego.

Nunca olvidaría la sonrisa casi burlona que le dirigió antes de empezar el juego, los labios rojos elevados levemente y un brillo especial en sus ojos. Así como nunca olvidaría que había perdido contra Naruto en su primer juego, y todos los demás que le siguieron. Él, Itachi, siempre acostumbrado a ganar en todo, a ser el primero en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, había sido la primera vez, que él recordara, había perdido en algo. Y lo peor de todo era que le había ganado, al parecer, con tanta facilidad que sintió una punzada maliciosa en su orgullo cuando perdió el tercer juego que había tenido con él ese mismo día.

Definitivamente, eso del frontón no estaba mejorando su ánimo. Hizo una mueca superficial, poco acostumbrado a hacerlo se sintió más infantil que cuando era un niño.

–Juego profesionalmente. –Le había dicho después del tercer juego cuando, seguramente, se había dado cuenta de que no era fácil para el mayor asimilar que no era un buen oponente para él en su deporte preferido.

Después de ello, su curiosidad o tal vez su orgullo dolido no le había dado tregua. Había querido saber más de Naruto, mucho más. Un deseo que había reprimido con esfuerzo. No es que Itachi fuera malo en ese deporte, es más, él había participado en juegos nacionales cuando cursaba secundaria. La diferencia básica radicaba en que para Itachi ese solo era un deporte para relajarse del estrés, sin embargo, para Naruto no era lo mismo; él era deportista profesional y jugaba a nivel nacional e internacional. Algo que había aprendido con el pasar de los días.

A partir de ese primer encuentro y durante tres semanas, cada vez que se encontraban en el club, que era todos los días de la semana excepto el martes y el jueves, se dedicaban a jugar entre ellos. Raramente conversaban, solo jugaban. Hasta que en la cuarta semana, el rubio no se presentó ni un día. Debió haber sido algo normal, después de todo ellos no eran amigos, ellos solo se encontraban para jugar y todo lo que Itachi sabía de él era que estudiaba en la misma universidad que su hermano, no tenía ni idea de qué estudiaba, tenía dieciocho años como dedujo cuando lo vio y que tenía un caracter muy alegre, además de eso, no tenía ni idea de quién era ni qué hacía Naruto. Sin embargo, a partir del tercer día en que el chico de cabellos rubios no apareció, ir al club a practicar su deporte preferido se le había hecho cada día más pesado, y al contrario de quitarle el estrés por que aún no había cogido un trabajo y quedarle a lo sumo doce o trece semanas de dinero, no le relajaba en lo absoluto. Se sentía irritado.

Naruto no apareció en toda esa semana y habían tres cosas que le habían molestado y de las cuales hizo conciencia esa semana. Primero, que él no sabía por qué Naruto no había aparecido. Segundo, no tenía cómo saber por qué había desaparecido. Y tercero, que no le debería importar si aparecía o no, si moría o no. Pero a pesar de que cada día se le hizo más pesado ir a practicar, cada día que le tocaban las prácticas, puntualmente se cambiaba de ropa y asistía al club, cada día con la idea de que ese día aparecería. Esa semana por primera vez, sintió que Naruto había sido una compañía agradable.

Para su fortuna o infortunio, a la quinta semana apareció. Extrañamente lo primero que Naruto hizo, fue casi disculparse con él por no haber ido y no haber dicho a dónde. Itachi internamente se sintió feliz de que lo hiciera. No le hubo respondido con palabras, pero había cogido la raqueta que se encontraba a su costado y se la había tendido al chico de cabellos rubios y ojo azules. Fue en aquel entonces cuando notó que Naruto debía venir de una familia con dinero. No cualquier persona podía decir que su familia había viajado a Japón solo para celebrar el cumpleaños de su abuelo desde un país tan lejano.

Aquella semana fue el punto de inflexión en su relación.

A partir de su esperado e inesperado regreso, los dos se encontraban todos los días para jugar. Naruto comenzó a abrirse con él. Las semanas que le siguieron a aquella, fueron unas de las más agradables que había vivido hasta ese momento. Naruto le contó que jugaba ese deporte desde que era niño, que su abuelo le había enseñado cuando apenas podía sostener una raqueta. Además, le dijo que en ese entonces estaba viviendo solo en una casa que se encontraba a espaldas de la casa donde él vivía y que vivía solo porque sus padres habían muerto en un asalto muchos años atrás. También le había contado que estudiaba, dadas las casualidades, la misma carrera y en el mismo semestre que su hermano. Le había contado que había alguien en una de sus clases que se parecía bastante a él. Por su parte, Itachi no le dijo que ese chico probablemente fuera su hermano, pues había sentido que no había necesidad. A Sasuke no le gustaba que le hablaran desconocidos y él no deseaba incomodar a ninguno de los dos. Ni que Naruto se sintiera en la necesidad de hablarle a su hermano, ni que Sasuke se sintiera molesto porque un desconocido quisiera entablar conversación con él.

Así, los días pasaron y en la octava semana, habían pocas cosas que Itachi no supiera de Naruto y no había día que no se encontraran. E Itachi, a pesar de ser una persona reservada por naturaleza y por su educación, comenzó a contarle cosas de él. Hablar con Naruto era sumamente fácil. Después que le contara a su nuevo amigo del problema financiero y profesional por el que pasaba, fue que éste le dijo que le ayudaría con su problema de trabajo. Itachi definitivamente iba a rechazar su oferta, él no quería que lo contrataran por conocer a alguien dentro de una empresa, él quería hacerlo porque se lo merecía, pero lo que Naruto le había dicho después le hizo callar antes de abrir siquiera la boca.

"_No creas que porque yo le diga que te contrate, el viejo pervertido lo va a hacer. Vas a tener que pasar todos los exámenes normalmente. Ni siquiera a mí me quiso contratar así. Así que no me defraudes. ¡De veras!"_

En la undécima semana, después de haber pasado los exámenes de ingreso, bastante complejos y elaborados, y haber ganado la plaza por sobre ciento seis postulantes más, salió a celebrar con sus amigos. Y aquello confirmó sus sospechas. Lo único que estaba deseando durante todo el tiempo que duró la reunión, lo único que hubo estado deseando, era ver a Naruto. Celebrar con Naruto.

En la doceava semana, no tuvo dudas, estaba completamente seguro de que estaba enamorado de Naruto. Y sospechaba que Naruto sentía lo mismo por él, por la manera en que lo miraba, la forma nada sutil en que le decía para pasar más tiempo juntos, la manera en que aveces se sonrojaba y no podía tenerle la vista, por los suaves roces entre ellos en los cuales el menor parecía nervioso y ansioso. Cada pequeño detalle, Itachi lo había guardado en su memoria como un recuerdo precioso.

El cumpleaños de su hermano era dentro de unos días. Como las cosas aún no habían mejorado con sus padres, no podría ir a la reunión que seguramente la familia haría, por lo que decidió buscar a su hermano unos días antes y salir a festejar los dos; además de que deseaba contarle acerca de su vida, los nuevos acontecimientos de su vida... pero especialmente de Naruto.

El miércoles de esa semana le contó a Naruto que saldría a festejar el cumpleaños de su hermano menor y que tal vez al día siguiente se lo podría presentar, pero el rubio se disculpó con él y le dijo que ya había quedado con un amigo. Le molestó un poco que el menor no estuviera disponible, le molestó que tuviera más amigos, pero también razonó que sería completamente irrazonable que solo tuviera tiempo para él y que no tuviera más amigos. Dada la naturaleza de su pequeño rubio, amistosa y bulliciosa, le pareció como encerrar a un pajarito el hecho de no querer que tuviera más amigos.

Como esperó, el encuentro de Itachi con su hermano fue bastante divertido, hacer rabiar a Sasuke siempre había sido uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos. Además, debido a que no había visto a su hermano en todo ese tiempo ya que no quería causarle problemas con su padre, Fugaku siempre había sido más duro con Sasuke que con él, tenían muchas cosas que contarse y de las cuáles conversar. Después de tomar unas copas, hablaron de muchas cosas y se contaron varias cosas, tales como el hecho de que Itachi ya tuviera un trabajo en una buena empresa, que hubiera entrado en el club de Fronton de una cancha cercana a donde se estaba quedando; por su parte Sasuke le había contado que le estaba yendo bastante bien en la Universidad y que además había decidido que cuando terminara la Universidad haría lo mismo que él, se iría de casa.

Los ojos de Sasuke se achicaron leve y fugazmente, como acostumbraba cuando deseaba hablar de algo en especial. Itachi, que conocía cada pequeño tic y rasgo de su hermano, lo notó y presionó suavemente hasta que el bruno menor le contara lo que deseaba. Tal y como esperó, ese día Sasuke le contó, no sin cierta vergüenza, que estaba enamorado de alguien, de un chico para ser más específico.

Le contó muchas cosas de él. Era un chico de su misma edad, molesto como ninguno otro, alegre como no había conocido antes, fuerte y decidido, no muy dado a estudiar debía admitir, y con el corazón –estupidez había dicho Sasuke– más grande que había visto en cualquier persona... Su complemento exacto, hecho a su medida.

Itachi lo comprendió ni bien Sasuke inició a relatarle la personalidad de aquel compañero de clases. Aquel era su primer enamoramiento, el más bonito, el más sublime. Y al parecer, en aquel caso en particular, algo intenso. También le contó que ellos no salían –aún, había aclarado firmemente– pero que muy pronto le diría para que tuvieran algo más que una amistad. Esa había sido la primera vez que el brillo de felicidad en los ojos de su hermano no le gustó. Algo dentro suyo se removió con gran inquietud, pero decidió darle no mucha importancia, ¿cuál sería la probabilidad de aquello que había pasado por su mente fugazmente fuera verdad? Sasuke no le quiso dar el nombre del chico, pero le dijo que se encontraran al día siguiente y que ahí se lo presentaría. Había quedado con su amigo, y varios más para su disgusto, para ir a la piscina. Él había aceptado, pasar tiempo con su hermano no era algo que él fuera a despreciar.

Sin embargo, a partir de ese momento, un pesado sentimiento de preocupación se instaló en su pecho. Pero él mismo se autoconvenció de que sería demasiada casualidad, que sería imposible que las cosas se dieran de esa forma.

Sin embargo, lo imposible había ocurrido.

Al día siguiente cuando los dos hermanos esperaban a un chico que ya estaba tarde por unos minutos, vieron a aparecer a Naruto. Y el mundo de Itachi comenzó a parecerse a un infierno. Ese jueves, tuvo la certeza de que su hermano menor estaba enamorado de la misma persona que él. Sasuke y Naruto se sorprendieron un poco cuando se enteraron de la relación que guardaban entre ellos, pero no le dieron más importancia al asunto. Ese día vio a su hermano menor, quien siempre era desatento y antisocial, hablar con Naruto, bromear con Naruto, reír de lo que hablaba Naruto, reír con Naruto, todo con Naruto. Cabe decir que fue sino el peor, uno de los peores días de su vida. Él, por su parte, trató de mantenerse al margen lo más posible, algo que fue por demás difícil.

Después de ese día las cosas cambiaron, Itachi trató de poner distancia entre Naruto y él. Todos los días tomaba la determinación de ya no ver a Naruto, sin embargo cada vez que escuchaba la tonada de Naruto en su celular, su voluntad flaqueaba y recaía en el vicio de seguir viendo a quien había decidido no ver. Cada vez que veía la sonrisa de Naruto, su determinación de alejarse de él se iba por el caño. Pero no lo podía seguir soportando, cada vez lo deseaba más y más, y cada vez deseaba ser más egoísta y tener a Naruto solo para él. Que Naruto no riera con nadie más que no fuera él, que no viera a nadie más que no fuera él, que no fuera tan cercano a otras personas como lo era con él. Ni siquiera con su hermano... Pero eso era algo que no podía suceder.

Él no debía hacer nada. El rubio estaba prohibido para él.

Mas cuando llegó la semana decimo novena, fue Naruto quien no había soportado más y, después de andar tomando unas copas en la casa de Itachi un jueves por la tarde, se lanzó encima de este último y de manera muy lenta, mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos, juntó sus labios con los de Itachi. Junto con aquel beso y todas las sensaciones increíbles que este causaba en ambos, Itachi también descubrió que Naruto no solo le gustaba bastante, que no solo estaba enamorado de él, sino que amaba a la persona que con los ojos cerrados y que con las manos fuertemente agarradas a sus hombros le besaba con tranquilidad y mucho cariño, como algo que había estado deseando saborear desde hace tiempo.

Minutos después y antes de que ocurriera un segundo beso, Itachi se levantó bruscamente empujando a Naruto en el proceso, sin decir nada cogió su casaca y se fue del lugar sin decir absolutamente nada. Caminó, caminó por muchas horas, pensando en qué debía y que quería hacer... pero sobretodo en cómo se estaría sintiendo en ese momento Naruto y en lo delicioso que había sido probar fugazmente esos labios rojos. Entre paso y paso, llegó a una conclusión. A pesar de lo tarde que era, Itachi llamó a su hermano y con la voz gruesa debido al nudo que se había alojado en su garganta, le dijo que debía cuidar mucho a Naruto y que no se verían por algún tiempo porque iba a estar ocupado, no le dio tiempo a que dijera algo más y colgó. Luego de eso, sacó el chip de su celular y lo tiró en un basurero.

Sin entrar a su casa, directamente fue a buscar otro lugar en el que quedarse, al otro lado de la gran ciudad, lejos de ese lugar, lejos de Naruto. Pensó que eso era lo suficientemente lejos, pero después de tres semanas de no ver los ojos azules del rubio, a veces sentía que tenía que encerrase en su propia casa para no ir a verle. Aquello no fue necesario, su tormento se apareció, un día lunes como cualquier otro, a la salida de su trabajo y le dijo que necesitaban hablar. Luego, como si no necesitara la respuesta de parte del mayor, comenzó a caminar a paso rápido, como si quisiera escapar de aquella conversación. Itachi siguió sus pasos, sin la intención de alejarse y con una gran ola de duda atravesando su cuerpo. ¿Realmente estaría bien alejarse de la persona que amaba? ¿realmente podría vivir con las consecuencias de aquella decisión? Sentía que no. Que debía aceptar sus sentimientos y afrontarlos.

Pero la imagen de Sasuke, con un suave sonrojo en su blanca piel, relatándole acerca de Naruto, atravesó su memoria y supo, con certeza absoluta, que no podría hacerle aquello a su hermano. A su pequeño y adorable Sasuke.

Cuando llegaron a un Starbucks cercano, Naruto pidió un Frapp de Lúcuma e Itachi, más por dilatar el momento que por realmente desear algo, pidió un caffe expresso. El menor fue él único que habló aquella tarde mientras se escondía el sol en el horizonte y una noche sin luna ni estrellas se formaba en el cielo. Naruto le dijo las palabras más hermosas que había oído en su vida... inclusive más que cuando Sasuke había pronunciado por primera vez su nombre. Sus ojos azules llameando con intensidad y clavados directamente en las orbes negras, sería lo que más recordaría el mayor de aquel día "Itachi, me gustas. Realmente si tengo que decirlo directamente, siento que es mucho más profundo que solo un gusto. Pero entiendo que esto no es mutuo, yo... sé que tal vez me apresuré demasiado el otro día" su voz se comenzó a apagar, como si le estuviera costando decir lo último. "Es solo que. Bueno, yo solo venía a decirte que no era necesario que te alejaras de esa manera. Que aún podemos ser amigos, ¡De veras!" terminó por completar Naruto con una sonrisa algo torcida, con los ojos acuosos y un leve temblor en su voz. Itachi cerró los ojos y quiso llorar desde lo profundo de sí. La persona que amaba estaba sufriendo por su causa y aquello le dolía más de lo que él podía soportar. Suspiró, debía relajarse y hablar con claridad. Pero no pudo, no podía calmar ni aplacar sus sentimientos. No contestó sino hasta que se paró y dejó un billete por lo que ambos habían consumido en la mesa. "Nunca podrá ser Naruto. No me busques más."

Esa fue la última vez que había visto al rubio, hacía seis meses, justo antes de ser transferido a otra ciudad, pedido que él mismo había solicitado después de ver los brillantes ojos azules de Naruto aguarse. El menor, con un carácter tan directo e impositivo, aun con lágrimas rodando por su mejillas, se paró y en un par de zancadas lo alcanzó en la puerta del Starbucks. "Realmente no te comprendo. ¡No te comprendo para nada! ¡De veras!" le había gritado antes de pegarle un puñetazo directo a su mejilla que desprevenido como estaba, no le permitió reaccionar a tiempo. "¡No te quiero ver más!." Y esas habían sido las últimas palabras que había escuchado de él, hacía tantos días.

Justo ahora y antes de tocar la puerta para entrar en la casa de sus padres y su hermano, Itachi sintió que era una mala persona. Una mala persona por no haber afrontado mejor las cosas, una mala persona por haber regresado por Naruto, una mala persona por haber decidido arrebatarle a Sasuke a la persona que quería, pero sobretodo una mala persona por haber dejado al menor de esa manera.

No tenía derecho, ninguno realmente, a reclamar a Naruto para sí. No después de todo lo que había hecho. Pero ahí se encontraba, dispuesto a hablar directamente con su hermano y dejar claras las cosas.

Antes de que tocara la puerta que le llevaría frente a su hermano, vio como ésta se abría y de ella salía la persona por la que había regresado a esa ciudad, la misma persona que por las noches aparecía en cada uno de sus sueños de manera tan enfermiza que le llevaba a tratar dormir lo menos posible.

El rubio de grandes ojos azules salía sonriendo de aquella casa. Se veía feliz, y una punzada de alegría y de desesperación a la vez contrajo dolorosamente su estómago. En el momento en que los pozos azules se fijaron en él, la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro moreno se borró instantáneamente. Ambos se miraron a los ojos en un espacio donde el tiempo iba lento, tortuosamente despacio. Parecían querer leer sus mentes entre sí mientras tenían la mirada fija uno en el otro.

Itachi en el tiempo en que no le había visto había pensado una y mil veces en qué ocurriría el primer día que se vieran de nuevo. Había planeado aquel encuentro de muchas maneras. Lo había repasado tantas veces, cada vez de una manera diferente, cada vez en diferentes lugares, con diferentes palabras, cada situación diferente, pero había algo que se repetía en cada una de ellas, él le miraba a los ojos y le decía que sentía haber terminado las cosas de aquella desagradable manera, que se arrepentía con cada célula de su cuerpo y... sobretodo, le decía que él lo amaba.

Lo había repasado tantas veces en su mente, aun así, no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra. Lo primero que hizo fue derramar lágrimas mientras veía los ojos de Naruto, derramó cada una de las lágrimas que no había dejado salir en todo ese tiempo que duró su infierno propio.

–Itachi –pronunció el menor suavemente, como susurrándole al viento un secreto. Se acercó lentamente al cuerpo ajeno mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del de cabellos oscuros y acomodaba su mentón en la curvatura del cuello blanco,– es de niñas llorar.

–Lo sé. Lo aprendí de ti. –respondió, sonriendo mientras se separaba del cuerpo de Naruto para depositar un casto beso en los rojos labios que tanto había anhelado.

Unos minutos después, la puerta se comenzó a abrir y el rostro de tez blanca y ojos profundos negros asomó. Sasuke, levantó levemente una de sus cejas y media sonrisa afloró a su rostro.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¿Qué tal? Como les dije al inicio, estaba pensando en cambiar el final... me di cuenta de que mi precioso rubio sufrió demasiado por culpa de mi pelinegro adorado... que a esta historia le faltaba algo de lemon y que tal vez, quedaría mejor con otra pareja hahaha.

Bueno, todo eso lo dejaré a decisión suya. Estaré a la espera de sus comentarios.

Saludos =)


End file.
